


Enid's Baby Sisters

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babysitting, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror, Other, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida babysit Enid's creepy younger sisters.





	Enid's Baby Sisters

Enid: Take care of Briella and Brianna when i'm gone  
Frida and Manny: You can count on us  
(Cut to Briella and Brianna's room)  
Manny: Okay little chica, time to go to sleep.   
Briella and Brianna: No?  
Frida: No why not  
(A montage of playing begins. Manny and Frida let Briella play with a small scary-looking vacumn cleaner, and fiery sparks come out of. Next, Frida gives Brianna a black toy bunny which she chews up, spits out, and tears the stuffing out of. Manny,Frida,Briella and Brianna start playing with fake guns. Briella and Brianna are later taken to a swing to play on, and they performs scariest tricks. Manny and Frida show some appreciation, though it later gets out of hand.)  
Frida: Ok! Now, you need to go to sleep!   
(The phone starts to ring. Frida goes to answer it.)  
Frida: Hello  
Enid: Dinner went magnificently. I'm coming back now, and if Briella and Brianna aren't asleep, i will chop your heads off! (Hangs up)  
Frida: [gasps] She's on her way home.   
Manny: Briella Brianna your hermana read you a story before bed. [Briella and Brianna shake their heads and point at it]  
[Manny and Frida turn to see a book that is being held up by skeleton hands]  
Manny and Frida: Uh-oh  
[A clock transition shows Manny, Frida,Briella, and Brianna sitting on the couch. Manny is getting ready to read the creepy twins the story.]  
Manny: (Reads the book title) The Hungry Hungry Ghost Worm. (Continues reading) The hungry, hungry ghost worm was so, so hungry-   
[Briella and Brianna sneeze on Manny which turns him into a ghost worm]  
Manny: [screams] Look what you did to me!   
(The scene then skips ahead to where Frida is almost done reading the book.)  
Frida: And once all the brains were haunted, he took a nice, long nap. The end. (Looks up) That was a pretty good book.   
Manny: You better changed me back now?!  
[Briella and Brianna changed him back with a spellbook]


End file.
